


You're the only one I want.

by ohyouwatchusrun



Series: Mattex prompts. [2]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohyouwatchusrun/pseuds/ohyouwatchusrun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Alex thinks Matt's cheating on her and so they get in to an argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the only one I want.

Whenever they have an argument, Matt makes sure he goes around the house to tighten all the lids to the jars. He knows how stupid it sounds, but he also knows that when Alex goes to open something, she won’t be able to and she’ll have to come to him, and that’s how they’ll make up. This time is no different.

“You’re such a bastard.” Alex says throwing a jar of jam at him on the bed, he’s used to seeing her trying to hide a smile when he does it, usually it would be how they would make up, she’d go to him and he’d open it for her and everything would be alright again. This time however, she has tears in her eyes and he watches as her lip trembles, it breaks his heart seeing this look in her eyes, she looks so broken and he can’t understand, they had only been arguing about him working so late, she knows how it is and so he doesn’t quite get why she’s so upset.

“Oh you love it” he says, winking at her and giving her a smug smile.

“Just open the fucking jar Matt, I can’t deal with you” she’s crying now, and he can’t quite grasp why.

“Whoa Lex, sweetheart what’s this about, you know how work is, I can’t help being late back. It’s difficult love, you know that.” He walks over to comfort her but she flinches and moves away, taking the jar and leaving their room. He doesn’t understand, he hadn’t actually been at work, it was her birthday in a month and he wanted to get her something special, that’s what he had been doing but she doesn’t know that, why is she so angry? He kept thinking to himself.

 Pulling himself together he followed her into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into him “Lex, darling if you don’t talk to me I can’t help”

“Matt,” she says pulling herself from his embrace “what don’t you understand. Just leave me alone.” She spoke with a voice devoid of all emotion, she sounded broken and it was beginning to frustrate him, he needed to fix whatever this was.

“Alex for god sake, what is wrong with you, I was late home from work, so what? Big deal it happens all the time, you’re being absolutely stupid. You say all the time how I act like a child, well maybe you have some growing up to do yourself!” as soon as he’s said it, he regrets it, but it frustrates him that she won’t talk to him and he doesn’t know what to do.

When she looks at him, there’s so much anger and hurt in her eyes, he just wants to gather her up and hold her, and make everything better but he doesn’t know how.

“You must think I’m so fucking stupid!” she screams, her voice breaking as tears fall from her eyes. “You weren’t at work Matt. Who is she eh? Is she younger, more your age? Is she gorgeous? A model? I’m sure you’re very well suited and I hope you’re fucking happy together.” She takes off both her engagement and wedding rings and throws them at him.

Matt has never been more confused in his life. She thinks…she thinks he’s having an affair, how could she even think that? “Alex, I have no idea what you’re talking about. What ‘she’ Lex?! There is no ‘she’!”

“Oh don’t try that shit with me Matt, I know you weren’t at work, I rung Steven to see what time you’d be wrapping up, seen as you weren’t answering your phone, but now I understand why. You were with another woman. Steven told me you’d left over an hour ago. So don’t think that you can lie to me. Give me all this shit that you’ve done nothing wrong, I’ve been through this before, I know how it works. I knew the day was coming, I knew when you started being late every day. I told you years ago this would never work, I said that you’d…” she stops then, letting out a loud sob and sinking to the floor. “I told you, you would find someone better, someone younger, and you have so just go! Go on, GET OUT!!”

Matt can’t help but laugh out loud at that, oh she is so oblivious. It angers him that she can’t see how much he loves her, only her. “You silly, silly woman. How can one person be so oblivious?” she looks up at him then, confusion and anger spreading across her face. He bends down so he’s on her level and takes her hand, she tries to pull away but he tightens his grip, not letting her free “Alex, when are you going to start believing that I will never want anyone else. These 4 years I have never looked at another woman, not the way I look at you. I never will. This is it, you and me, for the rest of our lives.” She shakes her head then, pulling her arms with force from his.

“No Matt, it’s okay, alright. I’ve been waiting for this day to come and I understand. I won’t keep Salome from you alright? I know how much you love her, and how much she loves you. If she still wants to see you, I won’t stop her. Just go, go and be happy.” She thanks god that Salome’s away with her sister and won’t be back for a few days, so she’ll be able to get herself together.  “At least you won’t have to pretend anymore, lie about where you’ve been. Your life will be a lot simpler.”

With that, Matt stands and walks into their room, leaving her on the kitchen floor. He grabs a black box out of his bed side table, re-enters the kitchen and throws it onto her lap.

“This is what I was doing after work, I knew that I had to get it without you being there, so I went after work, I wanted to get you something special, something that meant something to you.” With tears still streaming down her face she opens the box to see a diamond necklace, she remembers a few months ago, looking in to an old antique store and seeing it, she remembers telling Matt how it reminded her of one her mother used to wear, but she had insisted it was too expensive, and so they just carried on, he’d gone back, and he’d gotten it for her. “Oh…Matt…I-“

“Do you see now? I am only happy when I’m with you Lex; there’s never been anyone else. There never will be anyone else” He picks up the rings she had thrown previously and walks over to her to place them back on her finger. “You’re the only one I want. You’re the most gorgeous, caring, warm hearted woman I have ever known, and I fell in love with you the moment I met you. I knew right then that it was you. I would never do anything intentionally to hurt you, do you see that now? You’re the love of my life. You are my soul mate and I am never letting you go” he realises then, the constant flow of tears falling down his face and Alex throws herself into his arms, kissing him breathless, she places kisses all along his jaw line and down his neck, murmuring her apologies. Matt wraps his arms around her so tight he thinks he could break her but he isn’t willing to let go, he was so afraid for a moment, afraid of losing her. He takes her face in his hands caressing her cheeks and wiping away her tears just as she does to him.

“Never take those rings off again, do you understand Lex, never ever leave.” He whispers into her hair.

“Shh it’s okay my love, it’s okay I’m here, I promise, I’ll never leave you, I’m here. I’m so sorry.”

“I love you Lex, I love you so much”

“I love you too darling, more than you’ll ever know.”

They stay there most of the night, making love to each other and then they move to their bedroom where they lay for two days, only getting up when necessary for food or to shower. They make love, whispering sweet nothings in one and other ears, promises of love and promises of forever and he hopes that it’s enough to make her realise, his love for her will never end, and he will never leave her.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy,  
> Kudos and Comments are lovely Xx


End file.
